


when it rains it pours

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Coffee, Coffee Shop, M/M, Rain, inspired by when it rains it pours, quick little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: peter loves harleybut harley already knew
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	when it rains it pours

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing to keep you happy for a minute :)

When it rains it pours. Now that may sound like a title of a super sappy country love song… cause it is. But during the rainy season in NYC is also when Peter Parker first Told Harley Keener that he was totally and completely in love with him. It was a quiet moment in a New York coffee shop. It was the couple’s favorite spot for dates. With Peter in college at Columbia and Harley at NYU their schedules didn’t always match up, but they always tried to do coffee dates regularly. Peter was waiting patiently for his boyfriend while he sips his coffee slowly. 

“Hey sweetheart, sorry I’m late.” Harley apologies as he finds Peter in the shop. The smaller boy shook his head and smiled “Don’t sweat it.” 

“It’s raining again.” Harley noticed taking a sip from the ice coffee Peter had saved for him. It was the little things like remembering the other’s order was that made them work. 

“It is.” Peter agrees. “I love the rain.”

“I know you do.” Harley smiles. “You always have.” Peter giggled and nodded “I always have”

“I need to tell you something.” Peter said looking into his blue eyes. “I-I love you so much.” He said biting his lips nervously. Harley took his hands in his own. “I love you too, so much and you know that.” Harley said. 

“I do know that, but you didn’t know I love you so I had to say it.” He smiles sheepishly. 

“I knew. You didn’t have to say it.” Harley told him. “I always knew Peter. That’s why I love you so much. You have a way of showing your love without saying to straight forward. That’s how i knew.” Harley held onto Peter’s two hands.

“I love you, Harley.”

”I love you too, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: basically-harley-keener


End file.
